


Just That

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's headed home in a snowstorm he hadn't been expecting. His Camaro taps the back of a Jeep and it's the start of something that blocks out quite a bit of cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just That

The snow had started an hour ago and Derek had ignored it at first because the sun was shining so brightly behind it. It was only when he'd gotten up for more coffee and had glanced out the window to see that the world was suddenly white that he remembered he'd driven his Camaro to work and he'd been putting off getting new tires for longer than he really wanted to think about. With a groan as he saved the files for the McManus account, he decided a quick trip to the grocery store and to get gas before he headed home for the day were probably good. He'd only come in to get caught up on paperwork anyway.

He shivered on his way to the car, turned on the heated seats to help make up for the fact that the actual heat wouldn't kick in for several minutes, and put the car into drive, grimacing at the way the wheels didn't even quite want to get traction in the parking lot. Still, once he was moving, the weight of the car seemed to help plenty. He managed to get to the gas station without any problems, filled up, and headed off to the grocery store. The parking lot there was something approaching pandemonium, but he managed to get the essentials he needed, thankful that everyone around him was far more concerned about getting milk and bread than they were soup, bottled water, and batteries. He managed to get everything on sale and decided that meant the day was looking up.

Getting out of the parking lot wasn't a problem. Heading down the road toward the turn to get to the on ramp to the highway (figuring the extra traffic would keep those roads warmer) was just fine. That is, up until there was a stoplight just before the turn and people were actually being cautious for once, meaning that traffic at the light backed up sooner than Derek expected, forcing him into trying his best to tap at the brakes of his Camaro, but feeling the wheels slide in the icy slush covering the road anyway, and then there was the jarring sensation of everything moving against his will as the Camaro hit the back of the vehicle in front of him.

With a shuddering sigh, Derek pulled off to the side of the road after the other vehicle, hopping out of his car to survey the damage. He glanced at his own car first, the black car looking gray under the quickly accumulating snow, and then over at the old model Jeep, bits of black and pale blue visible underneath a thicker coat of snow than his own car sported. The other driver had gotten out of his own vehicle by that point, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he walked over and asked, "Hey, is your car alright?" 

Derek's head lifted to look at the other guy, eyes widening slightly. "Oh, uh, yes? It seems to be, anyway."

"I've got a steel bumper, so I'm not too worried about my Jeep, but that Camaro? I'd hate if you had to get her repaired just because of that little tap." The guy laughed and his whole body seemed to move with the sound. 

"We should... we should exchange information just in case though, don't you think?" Derek was already pulling out his wallet and grabbing one of his personal business cards. "At least, take my number?"

The guy did so, looking it over carefully before pulling out his phone and tapping away at it for a moment, grinning at the sound of Derek's phone getting a text a moment later. "For going in your phone, I'm Stiles Stilinski. Every vowel is an 'i' except the 'e' in Stiles, so I think you can manage it as long as you don't stop to question it too much."

"Do you..." Derek coughed, hoping that the heat he felt in his cheeks just looked like he was getting windburn. "I'd love to take you for coffee to make up for it, for having you out in the cold on a day like this."

Stiles shrugged, kicking at a clump of snow that had accumulated behind the rear tire of his Jeep. "I'd hate to see you not make it home, though. That car and this weather were not designed for one another."

"Oh." Nodding, Derek moved back toward his car, trying to keep some semblance of a smile on his face.

"Dude, no! I meant... Let me follow you home and make sure you get there, and then I'll drive us out to... Shit, most places are going to be closed for the weather by now."

Clearing his throat, Derek let one hand brush through some of the snow on his window. "I've got a coffeemaker and a generator in case the power goes out."

"I like the sound of that. Maybe I'll raid your cupboards and make dinner." Stiles shivered, but smiled nonetheless.

Derek licked his lips, hissing at the how dry they seemed all of a sudden. "Then we'd go back to me owing you. I don't know that I'd feel right about that."

Taking a hesitant step forward, Stiles shrugged. "Don't you know that old adage about how, if they follow you home, you have to keep them? Or is it just that you have to ask if you can?"

"I don't have anyone I have to ask." Derek grinned in response to the sudden hopeful look Stiles gave him. "We should get on the road before the storm gets any worse. The clouds over there look pretty dark."

Stiles nodded, reaching up and brushing a snowflake off of Derek's cheek. "We should, shouldn't we?" He smiled. "Lead the way."

It took almost half an hour to get to Derek's place, five minutes of that spent just getting his car into his garage since he had to get out and clear away some of the snow from the base before it would open properly. He left the garage door open and gestured for Stiles to come through that way before grabbing his bags of groceries.

The house was toasty warm thanks to Derek having neglected to turn the heat off that morning before going in to work, and he was glad of it as Stiles walked through the door and stripped out of his thick parka, shaking some of the moisture off of it before turning to Derek, his cheeks red and his nose running. "So, do you have more than soup for me to make?"

"Pretend like the kitchen's yours for the night." Derek gestured around, then moved to the pantry to start putting his soup away.

Stiles smirked. "Well, then I'd be naked."

"You're a nudist?" Derek shrugged one shoulder. "If that'll make you more comfortable, go ahead. I'm sure I have an apron around here for you to wear to keep your important bits protected."

Taking off the button-up plaid flannel he wore, revealing muscled arms that Derek hadn't been expecting, Stiles laughed. "I was joking, but I'm glad to know you'd still respect me naked."

"And in the morning, too," Derek muttered as he turned away, his eyes going wide at the realization that the open pantry seemed to amplify the sound of the words. He turned around quickly, his mouth hanging open. "I just..."

"You're letting me make you dinner in the middle of a snowstorm that's likely to keep even my Jeep from going anywhere for the rest of the day. I kind of assumed the coffee was meant for tomorrow anyway. Is that not what you..." Stiles dug around in a drawer, pulling out a wooden spoon. "You weren't propositioning me, were you?"

Derek laughed softly. "No. But, if I'd had any clue you'd respond positively to it, I would have. The messages might have gotten mixed, but I think I'm glad to have someone here. What better way to get through a storm than to have someone to talk you?"

Pulling out a frying pan Derek didn't remember even owning, Stiles laughed, then set it and the spoon on the counter. "I just realized that it's nowhere near dinnertime yet. I'm not hungry for food."

"But you are hungry for something?" Derek kicked the pantry door shut behind him, walking forward and around the edge of the counter until he was crowding Stiles there against it.

"Yes," Stiles said, his voice low and rough. "And I think it's something you can give to me."

Derek was happy to do just that. 

The next morning when his alarm went off, he opened his eyes to see Stiles standing at the window, wearing one of Derek's sweaters and clutching a coffee mug as he looked outside. "Did you make the coffee? I was supposed to do that."

Stiles turned to him, smiling as he gestured out the window. "The snow's pretty deep, and all the way out here it'll take them a while to plow it. I think I might be stuck here another night, so you can just make the coffee tomorrow."

Reaching over, Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist, dragging him close enough that he could grab the coffee mug and set it on the bedside table before pulling Stiles back into bed. "Shh. It's a snow day. You're supposed to sleep late."

Lifting one eyebrow, Stiles snorted. "After that showing of your prowess last night, you really think I'm going to let you sleep?" He traced a finger down Derek's chest. "I guess you'd better tire me out a little."

Derek was happy to do just that _again_.


End file.
